


ain't what it supposed to be

by Transistors



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transistors/pseuds/Transistors
Summary: Overwatch isn't what it used to be, not anymore, and Jesse spends his time picking out whatever meat is left behind on the organization's carcass, especially now that war is rearing its ugly head up again.Hana isn't the only one affected by this.





	ain't what it supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as a random request for my followers over on tumblr. Prompt was Jesse McCree or Hanzo Shimada and Hana Song bonding, and I chose wartime with Jesse and Hana.

Overwatch ain’t what it’s all cracked up to be anymore; it’s something Jesse is intimately familiar with, knows what it has been once and what it is now – a hollow carcass trying so hard to relive former glory, or trying so hard to be some sort of saviour, completely ignoring all political bureaucracies and all the package that comes with it. It is almost easy to forget that not everyone has grown up with Overwatch – some people are far too young to know what it has been like with the influence of supposed heroes hanging over them all.

Military has regressed, mandatory enrolment becoming enforced once more as Talon rises up, the omnic uprising making hints of having a return, and more and more companies are either revolting against their citizens, allying up with new terrorist or extremist groups, or completely going the way of authoritarianism – ain’t nothing in this world predictable anymore. It is just a whole, damn fucking mess.

He supposes that this is why he is heading out towards Hana right now, on the cliff edge of Gibraltar where Winston has them all stationed out in, the sun setting over them and painting them with an orange hue, the girl staring out into the distance where the rays are slowly disappearing, and Jesse’s boots are terribly loud as he approaches her. He takes in the oddly vulnerable position Hana is in, with her knees to her chest and her head bowing down, hair cascading around her in a messy waterfall, and Jesse reaches up to take his hat off and gently set it down on her head when he arrives.

There is a jolt of surprise from her, with her head raising up to look at him – her expression is blank, not twisted up in the cocky confidence like it is usually, and Jesse groans as he slowly settles down next to her, arms hanging off of his raised knees and he stares out at the lazy waters. “Nice sunset, huh?” Jesse murmurs out, voice soft and small, and Hana blinks before looking ahead, the warm air easing out into a chill the more the sun lowers. “Genji probably told you before, but we never sat down to ever admire the sunset.”

“No?” Hana says, her legs lowering so that she can cross them instead, and Jesse shakes his head. “It really does look beautiful here. Did you two ever come here? When you were part of Overwatch?”

“We were never Overwatch.” Jesse says, almost shamefaced when Hana looks over at him with confusion on her face. “We were Blackwatch. You probably heard of it in passing, right? The straw that broke the camel’s back, so to speak. That’s what we were. Explosion goes off, boom, we’re to blame, and Overwatch crumbles after.”

Slowly, her expression changes into something softer, more understanding; he sees a little girl in her, with a youth robbed, and god knows what trauma dancing behind those eyelids. Mandatory military enrolment it… it is something he has escaped, once, running far the fuck away and joining a gang, and now the result of that “necessary evil” (Gabriel’s words) sits before him quiet and somber. “Oh.” That little sound alone is so meek, so quiet, he almost misses it. “People back home argue about Overwatch all the time.”

“I don’t blame them.” Jesse says. “In the end, we did nothing, y’know? Other than murder people just ‘cause the main branch didn’t want to.” She sighs. Jesse snorts. “Guess you’d know that, being military.”

“I never killed a person before.” Hana says. “When it’s an omnic it – it felt different. These weren’t the omnics that were… sentient, I guess? I don’t know.” She looks away. “I didn’t want to go back, and now I can’t anymore. I don’t think this is what my dad wanted for me, is it?” she bows her head down, the hat hiding her face away from him, and Jesse places a hand on her back.

Rubbing soothing circles out on her back, he looks straight ahead, at the sun that is disappearing away, and says, quietly, “maybe you should seek asylum somewhere in Europe, Hana. Somewhere the treaty won’t let Korea go to.”

“Somewhere where the omnics are hated?” Hana says bitterly and Jesse bows his head down. “Yeah,” she looks forward, her face far too old and wizened for someone her age, “you’re probably right. Thank you, McCree.”

“Sorry life ain’t what it’s supposed to be.”

“I’m sorry too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original fic link.](https://masculinedevil.tumblr.com/post/177003666867/hey-could-you-write-something-with-hana-bonding) | [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/starrelia)


End file.
